ブリチ The reason
by Mieko15
Summary: A song-fic with my favorite pairings Hitsuhina and Ginran. Song: The Reason Artist: Hoobastank. Whenever I hear this song i always thought about these two specific couples. This is their tragic and romantic story of hurt comfort, love, and loss.


ブリチ ～ The reason  
A bleach story

~ I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do. ~

He stared into the blue sky and remember the day he left. He remembered the day he left her. "Gin, where are you going?" she spoke softly. He flinched at hearing her voice. "I'm sorry Rangiku, I have to go." he said plainly hiding his sadness. She ran closer to him and cried for a reason.

~ but I'll continue learning I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know, I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. ~

"I have to get back what was stolen from you, and I promise that you'll never shed a tear again." she stared unable to answer his words. She was shaken. "no! You don't have to do these things for me. Why would you do such a dangerous choice?" she wiped the falling tear forming in her eyes. He turned to her smiling. "why? Because Rangiku, the reason is you." Gin disappeared in a second and she began to feel weak. She dropped on her knees in the brown dirt, numb and unable to speak. "Gin!"

~ I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away ~

He knocked on her hospital room door and she greeted him in. It was dark and empty, the only thing visible was her face lying on the white sheets of the bed. He edged his way to her and sat down. "shiro - chan, why'd you come here?" she spoke softly, she was still recovering. He couldn't ber to see her face, he looked away in ashamed. "I came to apologize for not saving you, but hurting you." she stared at her wound on her arm. The place he had hit her when trying to protect her. "it's not your fault. I was the one that wouldn't listen to you and just lost it." she spoke unintentionally. "don't think it's your fault, I was the one who cause my injuries." he now looked at the pale smiling girl. She was staring at him. "No. I shouldn't have laid a finger on you. Because I hit you, I felt so, terrible." he stared at his hands, they were stuttering. She grabbed the hand and closed it into a fist. "Its okay Shiro" she closed her eyes and smiled.

- A year later -

They were fighting in the worst war of their life. Sosuke Aizen had made his way back to the soul society and had brought a new army of Arancars and the Espada. It was now his chance to kill Aizen for the last time. Hitsugaya marked his target and charged immediately at the sly man. "haaaaaaa!" he screamed. He landed it behind his back panting in long breaths. He smirked finally giving what Aizen deserved. To die. Everyone cheered in roars of celebration. Until Ichigo sprang open with a " you guys! What are you doing?" as soon as he said that Hitsugaya stared at the figure in front of him. It was no longer Aizen but his childhood friend. Momo Hinamori had stood before him, his zanpakto perched into her back.

~ and be the one that catches all your tears. Cause I just need you to hear. I found a reason for me, to change who I use to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you...~

"Shiro why?" she spoke weakly as the sword drove into her. He shook, unable to move or speak, he was frozen. Pulling Hyorimaru out of the poor girl he carried her slowly flying down to the ground. In her ear he whispered softly. "I'm sorry Hinamori".  
She was silent and at that moment he cried thinking she was dead. When he finally hit the ground he swallowed nothing in his throat and turned his focus to that traitor Aizen. He wore a smirk upon his face seeing his rage. In a second Hitsugaya had sprang from the ground into the air where Aizen stood. In rage he lashed his Hyorimaru violently into Aizens space, unintentionally and also did it rationally. He was to wound up in emotion to make a critical hit. Aizen easily pulled his sword and cut Hitsugayas body in half. Slowly in shook Hitsugayas lifeless body fell in midair at the feet of Aizen.

- Months Later -  
Hinamori was still being treated at the moment. Her wounds were minor injured and she almost felt paralyzed. Hitsugaya never went to the door of the hospital again, instead he waited outside the gate of the squad 4 barracks seeing her bedroom window open to know she was safe. She sighed all the time that she was alone. He sighed in a guilty plead staring at the window.  
"Hinamori I'm sorry for causing your injuries. I have always sworn to protect you, and now I have hurt you even more than I did before. And for that I hope you still forgive me". He said softly to himself.  
From her bed she lay, she smiled still having her eyes closed, this is the first time she hasn't sighed alone.  
He laughs to himself. "No way she'd forgive him for what he had done". He turned around with a low face and carried on toward his barracks. Suddenly he felt a whisper almost as if it was in the back of his head.  
"Shiro-chan, I do forgive you". He turned around but no one was there. He turned back and smiled.

~And the reason is you  
I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just need you to know I found a reason for me to change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you.~

A month later  
"Hitsugaya?" she said as she entered his office.  
"Hinamori" he stood up surprised.  
He walked toward the girl. Was it a dream?  
She smiled and hugged the shorter man.  
"I miss you so much" she said crying.  
She missed him? He thought.  
"I'm sorry" he said looking down.  
"For what" she said smiling.  
"Everything" he said.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you and just couldn't protect you" he said gloomy.  
"I forgive everything" she said.  
"I changed my ways" he said.  
"Don't change who you are your perfect".  
He smiled. Inside he though. I'm not a perfect person.

~I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do...and the reason is you~

Rangiku sat up unaware of what happened. She then remembered she had lost consious when she tried stopping Gin, he knocked her out cold. But was it only to protect her? She looked over the edge of the building where she was and looked below. There she saw Aizen finishing the last strike on Gin.

"Gin!" She nearly yelled.  
"Your nothing now to me Ichimaru, and for that you deserve to die" Aizen said holding Gins throat dropping him. Gin lay against the floor lifeless having blood pour from his head.  
Rangiku jumped down where he lay holding his head, looking for his lively self. His eyes for a moment opened and for that moment they just stared at each other.

I'm sorry that i didn't get the chance to apologize Rangiku...I wasn't able to return what was rightfully yours from Aizen, and i never was able to tell you that i was sorry. Sorry that i abandoned you as a soul reaper, as a child and more importantly...as a friend. I hope you don't forget me, I just wish that I was able to tell you how I felt... Goodbye Rangiku...

"GIN!" she screamed crying. "Don't die on me Gin!" she weaped in agony.  
And just as that he did move for a moment and whispered. "Goodbye Rangiku".  
It only caused her to spill more tears over him, and she couldn't help but feel in din ale of it.

"I will never forget you Ichimaru Gin" she whispered holding his lifeless body.


End file.
